A background art in this technical field includes JP 2011-137442 A (PTL 1). This publication describes a fuel injection valve which is provided with: a coil which generates a magnetic attraction force through energization during a valve opening operation to open an injection hole while removes the magnetic attraction force by stopping the energization during a valve closing operation to close the injection hole; a valve member which has a valve penetrating portion that penetrates through a movable core and a valve protrusion that protrudes from the valve penetrating portion in the radial direction to be capable of abutting on the movable core from a fixed core side, and controls the fuel injection by opening or closing the injection hole through reciprocating movement; and a movable stopper which includes a stopper penetrating portion that penetrates through the movable core and protrudes from an end face of the movable core on the fixed core side and causes the stopper penetrating portion to abut on the valve protrusion from the opposite side to the fixed core in a stop state of energization to the coil so as to form a gap between the valve protrusion and the movable core thus engaged (see the Abstract).